The present invention relates to a telephone answering device.
In conventional telephone answering devices, only an outgoing message in an original language is prerecorded to be sent out to a calling party. Thus, it is not useful for a foreigner in case of world-wide direct calling, because he cannot understand the prerecorded outgoing message and he cannot know what kind of suitable message he should leave.